This Year Was Worth It
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: It was Sasori's birthday again this year and like always, it was just another day to him, nothing special, nothing to be celebrated. Maybe his blond friend can change that :) this is a one-shot written for Sasori's birthday, nya :)


**I wrote this little one-shot for our grouchy puppet master's birthday just a few minutes ago :)**

It was Sasori's birthday again this year and like always, it was just another day to him, nothing special, nothing to be celebrated.

"Happy birthday Sasori, yeah!" A blond said, jumping on the redhead's back energetically.

Sasori looked at the other student with an unamused look in his brown eyes, "how did you know it's my birthday today?" he sighed as his friend continued to grin.

"I had to ask Chiyo, I can't believe we've been friends for three years and you never once told me, un!" Deidara replied infuriated, the redhead was his best friend and, yet he never thought to tell him when his birthday was?! Unbelievable!

"I just never thought it was useful information is all." The redhead defended when he saw the look on the blond's face.

"That doesn't matter, hmmm…" Deidara trailed off, clearly upset about it all. Sasori wasn't just his best friend, he was his childhood crush as well.

"Whatever." Sasori rolled his eyes. Why was the blond being so weird about this? It's just a birthday, nothing really important. "Do you want to go somewhere or something?" Sasori sighed, knowing what the blond's reaction would be.

"Really?!" Deidara's entire face lit up at the thought. Sasori sighed again and nodded, receiving a giant hug was the lively blue-eyed boy. "Alright I'll plan it and pick you up later?" Again, the redhead nodded.

 **-Time Skip later that night-**

Sasori was sitting in is room scrolling through Tumblr on his laptop when Chiyo knocked on the door and alerted him that his friends were here to pick him up.

 _Friends?_ Sasori thought. He only had one friend who hadn't graduated high school, the others were busy with college and part time jobs, nonetheless the brown eyed boy made his way downstairs. When he was at the bottom, Deidara tied a blindfold over his eyes and helped him step outside to the backyard.

"Brat, why did you blindfold me?" Sasori asked suspiciously, he didn't really feel comfortable like this, now if the role were reversed... Wink wink.

"You'll see, Danna, yeah." Deidara replied, resorted back to his childhood nickname for Sasori. After they walked a bit further, the blond stopped, untied the blindfold and said, "open your eyes Danna."

Sasori opened his eyes and was shocked to see standing before him all his friends. Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan all standing there, and the table behind them covered in birthday decorations, in the middle a sizable cake that had, scrawled in Deidara's messy handwriting, 'Happy 18th Birthday Sasori no Danna!'. The redhead felt a soft smile gracing his lips at just how much effort the younger male had put into this surprise.

By the end of the night everyone started leaving, the first to go were Pein and Konan, who had to get back to their baby, the next were Kakuzu and Hidan who had their jobs to get to, and lastly were Zetsu, Kisame and Itachi who had classes early the next morning. Deidara was left to clean up the mess everyone had made.

"Brat, you want some help? I mean as much as I like it when you bend down, isn't this a lot to clean up" Sasori gestured to the entire backyard. Deidara gave him a 'you've got to be kidding' look for his second comment before nodding, in truth he did want help.

The redhead chuckled and got up, helping to gather up all the plastic cup and big two-liter bottles of soda, the empty pizza boxes and, of course the frosting covered plate that had held his cake.

When they were finished cleaning, the two friends went up to Sasori's room to play some video games. On the way up, they stopped in the living room to say goodnight to Chiyo who was about to get ready for bed.

Sasori and Deidara sat down on the former's bed and started to play some new game the latter had brought over. In the dull illumination of the TV screen Deidara looked even more beautiful than usual that's when the redhead made his decision.

"Hey Brat." Sasori started to get the other boy's attention, "do you know why I never like celebrating my birthday?" The blond shook his head, "this is the day my parent died… And it's all my fault…"

Deidara sat there with his mouth open for a second before he started to speak in an almost inaudible voice, "it wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. If I hadn't asked for them to pick up some ice cream on their way home, then they wouldn't have gotten killed…"

Deidara slapped the redhead, surprising said red haired boy, "did you decide to rob the store and pull the trigger and kill them, un?" Sasori shook his head, "then you didn't kill them." Even though he didn't agree, Sasori nodded his head, being pulled into a hug by the one he loved more than anything else in this world. With that thought in mind, the redhead leaned over and lightly caressed the blond's lips with his own. Deidara looked at him confused for a second before a smug smirk spread across his face.

"I love you okay?" Sasori grumbled quietly before rushing out of the room. _I usually hate my birthday… But this year… Because of that Brat, this year was worth it._ When Sasori reentered the room, he found the blond waiting for him with a big smile on his face.

 **(1)** " _Let's work slowly with each  
other and build a relationship  
that we both can enjoying being  
a part of._

 _Let's share love and understand  
that neither of us is perfect;  
we are both subject to human  
frailties._

 _Let's encourage each other  
to pursue our dreams, even  
when we're weary from trying…_

 _Let's expect the best that  
we both have to give  
and still love when we fall  
short of our expectations._

 _Let's be friends and respect  
each other's individual personality  
and give one another room to grow._

 _Let's be candid with each other  
and point out strengths and  
weaknesses._

 _Let's understand each other's  
personal philosophy,  
even if we don't agree._

 _Let's be friends  
as well as lovers._"

When Sasori was done reciting the poem, Deidara looked like he was about to cry, but from happiness and how uncharacteristically sweet the other was being. When the blond regained composure he spoke,

"Wow just now admitting that you love me and then trying to bed me already, eh? I'm not that easy, it'll take more than just a poem, at least take me to dinner first, hmmm!" Deidara stated, goofy smile on his face as he winked at the older male.

"Very funny, Brat. No that was a proposal, maybe if you weren't so immature you'd know that." Sasori mocked the blond, who in turn pouted before receiving a passionate kiss to his (quite possible) fiancé.

The night continued like this, with the two bantering, much more kissing, and the Deidara finally replying with a yes to Sasori's very important question.

 **I hope you awesome readers enjoyed this fic, nya. 1 this is a poem by Denise Braxton-Brown, therefor I do NOT own it, thank you.**


End file.
